


Guy Fieri Vs. Justice League Pt. 2

by StickleUsedSplash



Series: Guy Fieri vs The World [9]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Guy Fieri - Freeform - Freeform, Multi, Other, Star Trek - Freeform, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickleUsedSplash/pseuds/StickleUsedSplash
Summary: Aha! Here is the LATEST in Guy Fieri adventures! You'll be surprised that it was all a trick! And you'll LOVE the ride I'm taking you on or your mMONEY BACK GURANTIED!@





	Guy Fieri Vs. Justice League Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you love or hate the storyes as they are wqhat I do and I want to know what you as the reading think.

“NO!” screamd Guy Fieri as tears fell out of his eyes.

“I want it so badly! I want this and I want it so badly! But I CANNOT HAVE IT! This is not what I am doing!”

And it wasn’t. “I know it wasn’t! Becasue I shouldn’t be able to talk to you!”

Guy looked at Q qwho was the DM and behind a screen. “Let me back to the real life!” Guy screamed at Q who was thwe DM.

Q smiled and faded into another reality, the one that only existed in Guy’s mind.

“Fuck you Cyborg!” screamed Guy. And he woke up. He came back from the dreamstate Cyborg had put him in. And Guy did not like the sceen he saw before him.

Wonder Woman was tieing Benjamin Siskel up with her Las-O of Truth! Aquaman was putting his underwarter itchfork into Siskel’s anal and Flash was eating popcorn too fast. Guy stopped being Megatron and turned off Cyborg’s attempt. It hadent been long since he was fused with Cyborg’s sick and twisted world. “I beat you Cyborg!” screamed Guy Fieri as he started making a burger on the DS9 station.

Cyborg cried and ran away, afriad of what Guy was doing. “What are you doing!?” screamed Shazam (formally Captain Marvel but the movie is coming out for both Shazam and Captain Marvel so I don’t want normies to get confused.) And he put a finger on Guy’s shoulder and flicked his ear off.

Guy shrugged and grew another ear with his Megatron powers. “Who’s ready for some amazing burgers?”

Wonder Woman sniffed the air and was first in line, her mouth was drooling, her breasts cleaved up and down, and her pussy was dripping harder than ever. It was a burger from Guy Fieri, and she was incapable of resisting. So was the rest of the Justice League. (Or Justie Leftovers hahahahaahahaha!)

Guy made burgers for the entire league. “Dis be da best burga I eva had, nigger!” Black Lighting turned into lighting and made a light show for everyone to enjoy. “GrennLanterned approaved!” screamed Guy Gardens as he made some green light for the light show. “Better than Swordfish” screamed Aquaman as he made some of those things that happen when light is in water and it’s on the ceiling. And Wonder Woman undressed.

Benjamin Siskel got out of his chains and undressed, Black Lightning turned into a naked Black man. Guy Fieri cleaned the grill at Quark’s. “Ever been fucked Amazon style?” asked Wonder Woman as she pressed her breasts onto Guy’s back.

“No!” screamed Guy! “But it’s time!”

Three black dicks and one white dick surrounded Wonder Woman and she was on her knees and sucking them and giving hand jobs to the other ones. Shazam called down his lightning and everyone grew. Guy made some marinara sauce and threw it at Siskel’s balls. Siskel laughed and wiped it in Wonder Woman’s hair. Aquaman put his underwater itchfork into Black Lightning’s butt. “Wowee! I done like it dere!” screamd Black Lightning as his giant caulk pushed through Wonder Woman’s lips.

Wonder Woman pushed Guy to the floor and fucked him in an Amazon style. She was in the tope of a missionary but he was on his back and she had his dick and was going back and forth instead of up and down. Guy liked it so much he wanted Commander siskel’s balls in his mouth and screamed “Hey Siskel! Put your balls in my mouth!” and Siskel did as he looked Wonder Woman in her eyes. Black lightning made his geeze so hard that it turned to lightning and knocked out Shazam. “My man! screamed Aquaman and he put his thing through his heart on acident. And then Wonder Woman stopped doing her Amazon and waddled over Guy’s chest and took a shit on it. Guy smiled as siskel put his Arabic goggles on Guy and shot geeze all over the poop. Guy geezed on Wonder Woman’s butt and a little of it got on the poop. “Oh no!” screamed Guy “I have a little poo on my chest! What will I do?” Black Lightning picked up a log of shit and put it in his butthole. “Perfec’ fit!” and he started to fuck himself with Wonder woman’s poop.

“Time for gold!” screamed Wonder Woman and Guy and Siskel both got on their knees and opened their mouth and Wonder woman started peeing in their mouths.

Quark came in to his home and screamed, “This is ont Farangheek approved but I like it!” and he started masterbating through his tight starfl;eet uniform. Then Major Keera came in, she was Majorin and she was angry. “Siskel, what the fuck are you doing?” Major Keera was so mad.

“I’m doing what you wouldn’t!” screamed Siskel as he gargled Wonder Woman’s pee. Major Kira took off her starfleet uniform and started rubbing her pussy and then squirting all over Siskel and Guy. Wonder Woman spread her piss to Kira and they made a cool fountain. Guy geeze onto Siskel’s balls as Black Lightning geezed inside of Wonder Woman’s pop and Siskel geezed on Kira’s klingon thing. Then they all passed out except for Guy.

Guy looked around at the bunch of passed out people and laughed. “Guy wins,” and he put his glasses on, “Frindship.” Then he turned into a starship and blew up DS9.

Kylo Ren came onto the Guy SDpaceship. “At last!” screamed Kylo Ren. “We have almost destroyed Starfleet! We must change realities and conquer there and then we will be complete! Kylo Ren took of shi shirt and put on his lightsaber! No one can stop us! You remember how in Breaking Bad that Walt becoems the villain!? That’s who wer are now! We are the vaillains and we will win! Get ready to root for the bad guy! Kylo Ren went to sleep as Guy changed realities.”

“I’m back” screamed Guy as he ate small atoms in space.

NEXT Guy vs. Doctor Who


End file.
